


Round Three

by QueenKas



Series: Can you make it to the end? [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Quidditch World Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKas/pseuds/QueenKas
Summary: Round Three of "Can you make it to the End?" Challenge. Viktor Krum during and after the Quidditch World Cup.





	Round Three

**Author's Note:**

> Pick a Quidditch player below and write a fic about them and Quidditch. Must be at least 500 words.
> 
> 1\. Demizra Robbins  
> 2\. Cassius Warrington  
> 3\. Adrian Pucey  
> 4\. Cho Chang  
> 5\. Roger Davies  
> 6\. Cedric Diggory  
> 7\. Viktor Krum  
> 8\. Katie Bell
> 
> A/N: This is a work of fiction using the characters from Harry Potter that are trademarked by J.K Rowling.

Viktor sat, alone, in the locker room waiting for their coach to come and collect him. He took deep cleansing breaths and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. Despite playing professional Quidditch for two years this was his first time Bulgaria had made the World Cup and he was the starting Seeker. It was bound to be an exhilarating experience. He could faintly hear the roar of the crowd creeping through the walls. The door creaked open and Viktor looked up to see his coach.

"It's time Viktor"

Viktor nodded and stood. He grabbed his broom and started the long walk towards the pitch. He met up with his teammates and they stood, nervously, waiting for their names to be called. One by one his team was called out until it was only Viktor. He heard the announcer scream his name and Viktor took flight. He soared through the sky. The longer he was in the air the more his nerves calmed until he was practically numb. He had a single focus, the snitch.

It was bound to be a brutal game. Ireland was a strong team. During the regular season, they had played four times and it was a draw with each team winning two. The Ireland Chasers outclasses Bulgaria's, but he knew he was a more competent Seeker than Aiden Lynch.

The officials entered the field, the Bludgers and snitch were released, the Quaffle was tossed into play and the game began.

Viktor sat, alone, in the locker room. He stewed in his loss. He knew, logically, that he was not at fault for their loss, but he took it personally. He played as aggressively as he could. He managed to stun the crown and Lynch with a perfectly played Wronski Feint, but it was not enough. Just as he thought the Ireland Chaser's were faster and worked better as a team. Their Keeper worked hard but it just wasn't enough.

Throughout the game Viktor was just becoming so frustrated that he just wanted it to end. He prayed that the Chaser's would get it together to offset the score but as soon as his hand wrapped around the golden snitch he looked up and the scoreboard and was devastated that they had lost by just ten points.

* * *

In the locker room Viktor sat on the bench with his head in his hands. He groaned and stood up. He needed to wash this day off. Viktor stripped and stepped into the shower letting the hot, almost scalding, water run over his head and down his back. He stayed in the showers for half an hour before he could force himself to leave. He knew his teammates would want to get together and commiserate but Viktor just didn't have it in him. He packed up his belonging, said a quick goodbye and then left for home. It was slow going through the crowds but he eventual made it to the portkey. Viktor was forced to talk to the operator for a moment before he was able to make his escape.

Viktor arrived back home to an empty, dark house. He climbed the stairs and collapsed in his bed. His last thought before drifting off to sleep was, 'Maybe I should just retire.'


End file.
